Have you forgotten
by 666ways2love
Summary: The war is over. He has an amazing girlfriend and his life is smooth and untroubled. But the past keeps getting back to him. Strange deja vus keep on hunting him. Was it something important he has forgotten? PostHogwarts. Written before HBP
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Everything seemed dark and quite for moments. Then came the sound of approaching feet, many of them. The rustle of robes in the wind. The gentle breathe through the leaves. But the steps… the steps were truly terrifying, like a giant silent colony of ants, making their way to a struggling big but helpless insects. Fear hung in the stiff summer air. Everybody heard the steps but no one knew where they came from, how far they are and how many were there… _

_The night was dark. Full moon covered by the unseen clouds. But in an instant, in a single moment it came out. Its dark crates created the unmistakable image of a skull, a red skull in the starless sky… The reddish-yellow light swept the plain ahead. It seemed so safe and empty until… until the darkness swelled reviling the most terrifying image the great insect of Hogwarts has ever seen. Tens upon tens of black-hooded figures were approaching the castle, hundreds hollow eyes of the masked faces staring ahead without hesitation. _

_There was a terrified intake of breath in the humble crowd on the other side of the great plain but no one, even the smallest of those, who stood there, abandoned their place. There was about thirty of them in the group. There were about ten adults, teachers obviously. The rest were students, starting from fifth year and finishing with graduates. They stood together, mustering all the courage they had in them for one of the greatest wizarding battles of all times. A woman in the front row stood out in the mass, tall, spectacled, with fierce blue eyed. She wore emerald robes and a high pointed hat that covered her grey hair fixed in a tight bun. Her whole posture illuminated nobility and courage that inspired the rest of the crowd. They were determined to hold back the Deatheaters to the end… at least, till the help would arrive, for they all hoped it to happen sooner._

_The Deatheaters were now about fifty feet away… that's when the first spell hit the crowd… that's when the fight began…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He woke up; his whole form was covered in cold droplets of sweat. It was dark still but a faint shimmer of street lamps got into his wide-open balcony door. He looked at the transparent-white veil, which gently swelled with breathe of wind. It was the beginning of autumn but the air was still hot and a little stiff, so like in that dream… The air, coming from the street didn't help either. The young man was shivering, despite the summer-like weather.

These dream… it was the same through-out years already and he had no idea where it came from. No, that was a lie, it was as if it happened in his past-life he didn't know but had distant deja vu of… There was also another one, leaving him with quite the same feeling but it had a completely different scenario. It occurred at random times and it wasn't as if he remembered this episode to happen but there it was… there was a girl, yes… and… No, he didn't want to think about it, it was too horrible.

And the darkness of both dreams, it was always there, the stiff darkness…

The young man sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands. Now there was no light from the street even. The cold sweat was gone by now but he was still shaken somewhat. This terrified atmosphere always lingered after this dream of battle. Oh, yes, the battle. At times he saw different moments of it, today was only the beginning, thanks god. He couldn't bear to see the brutality with which people were killed, even the smallest ones. Their screams and cried would ring in his ears for hours after he'd wake up, dripping with cold sweat and shaking violently. He had no idea why it was like this or what was the whole thing about… but he knew the feeling, the unmistakeable feeling of death to come…

He couldn't take it anymore. He got up quietly and went to the bathroom, clicking the light switch on his way. The young man filled one glass with water from the tap and took a couple of swallows. When would this all stop? He was as tired of this dream as of the other one though they didn't come every night. It happened once in a month maybe, sometimes even more rarely but they nevertheless occurred. He sighed and splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror.

A handsome reflection stared back at him with eyes the color of late autumn rain clouds. He didn't know how he knew that but he was sure that this wasn't the color they were before, maybe lighter, clearer. And when was before, he couldn't say that… His hair was dark brown and a little longish, the way it was fashionable nowadays. He could have sworn that he had nothing to do with his hair and it came naturally like that but… yet again, he just knew that they weren't brown at the beginning… whenever it was… His face was mostly smooth and youthful, of a man nearing his mid twenties. It seemed the only flaw was in hardly noticeable age lines on his forehead, a clear sign of distress, of hard past… Nevertheless, it didn't actually spoil the handsome face, even when he frowned. People said it gave him a worn out but wise look, which, he guessed, was a good thing. So all in all he could say he liked his face. Even if he didn't, he could do nothing about it, after all it was his own face, the face of Draco Malfoy…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco woke up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon. The aroma was truly mouth-watering, especially if it's days since you've eaten properly. His stomach rumbled loudly. The memories of last night faded away, leaving little trace, as they usually did when morning came. Along with the deliciously tasty bacon smell, there came soft singing from the kitchen. The young woman, standing in the kitchen, not seen by the young man from where he was, had a very good voice and a very good song. Draco liked it because it so reminded him of him self, lost and confused in his life.

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

There's no place to go

No place to go

There she broke off, obviously forgetting the words but quickly recovering.

Blah blah blah blaaaah

Broken inside

Even despite the little sadness he started to feel every time he heard his song, Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud. The woman obviously heard him, judging by the fact that she stopped singing and started laughing herself.

"Oi, Sleeping Beauty, glad you're awake! I was thinking about waking you myself sometime soon", the voice shouted from the kitchen.

"As long as it is with a kiss, I wouldn't have minded", Draco shouted in return, smirking. And where the hell this habit came from, he always wondered.

"Yeah, sure, a kiss from a bucket of water. Quite a wet one, in my opinion, just like yours are", she teased, coming through the kitchen doorway that led directly to where Draco slept. The girl was tall, slender but not skinny and mildly tanned. She had beautiful radiant marine colored eyes and strait sleek long black hair.

Draco looked offended, "Come now, Violette, what are you talking about? I am the greatest kisser!" And where the heck did this arrogant self-confidence come from? He hadn't the mildest idea but sometimes it formed such bold sentences out of his mouth.

Violette giggled like a school girl even though she was two years older then Malfoy, "Okay, but you'll have to prove it then".

She stepped closer to the bed the young man was still in. Only now Draco noticed that she was wearing his t-shirt which looked like a mini dress on her, although she was quite tall but never as tall as Draco. Violette noticed him looking and blushed, "You don't mind me making my self at home. I didn't want to cook in my suit. So when I came in an hour ago I just changed into your shirt".

Draco gave a soft laugh, "Of course I don't mind! How many times I asked you to move in with me? Mm? And you know that you don't even have to work…"

Violette sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Lets not start this again, please", she said gently, "You know I love my job. You know I always dreamed of being a lawyer and it is not because of money…"

Draco looked at her pitifully.

"Oh, don't give me that look again, you know I can't resist it", Violette said, just pretending to be angry, but she couldn't help but smile at her man, "Look, Draco, I still have to make my living. What if we break up-"

The young man frowned, "I personally don't intend to do so and you, do you?" He looked jealous. Well, he was! This woman was his only link to life for four years already. Heck, if it wasn't for her, he just wouldn't have a life at all. He could just recall the day they met…

_The day of June 5th, his nineteenth birthday… It was a little after noon. Draco Malfoy was already fully awake and dressed. He was hungry so he made his way through the building to the hospital canteen. Today was more crowded then ever, all the healing staff rushed around, helping sick people in and out of room. There were so much of burned once and not just burned. Two nurses rushed past Draco, shoving him accidentally into a wall, with a man. The poor guy's right side of the face and neck was covered in sickening acid green substance that came out of his burns it seemed and was dripping on the floor with loud hissing, leaving scorch marks all over. And the man wasn't the only one like that. There were women and children too and many of them. No wonder the nurses and all the staff were running around chaotically! _

_Draco didn't know what was happening till he reached the St. Mango's canteen. There he caught up with the reception lady, a neat elderly woman with a soft heart. She drank her coffee shakily with a troubled look upon her face that still had traces of weathering beauty._

"_Gladys, good afternoon", Draco greeted her politely._

"_Oh, I am not that sure it's a good one. In fact one of the worst I ever saw around here since You-Know-Who…" she stopped her self, looking at the young man uncomfortably. Everybody avoided the topic with him, he had no idea why, and no one would tell him what happened, not that he tried to find out desperately. It seemed very important not just as a great historical event, which it was, but personally important. And it was very strange that he remembered none of anything whatsoever. In fact it was like half of his life disappeared, although erased was only a year, along with people who were around him. Heck, he wasn't even sure if Hogwarts still stood._

_Draco knew better then to press the subject of his memory but he was interested in today, "But what happened? What is all this commotion about? I mean so much wounded…"_

"_Oh, Mr. Malfoy", it was another mystery for him, that everyone referred to him as MR, so respectful, "Today in the Diagon Alley one maniac, a horrible lunatic, blew up half the street, including himself, with an unknown spell. Oh, terrible terrible person. Seven are dead on the spot. Thirty eight are badly injured. No one knows how many can actually survive… in a bad state most of them, yes…"_

"_And the man?"_

"_Oh, the man laughed, laughed coldly, crazily till he died here, in St. Mango's already, tortured by his own spell. I'd say he was mad. Gone mad, if you'd ask me, after You-Know-Who", Draco drew his breath then, not wanting to interrupt. No one has ever spoken about You-Know-Who with him. The old lady forgot that, busy feeling sorry for all the injure and dead, "after You-Know-Who died. I have not the slightest idea how he was let off the case. Never went to Azkaban after that, no, though I think he deserved it the most. And poor sweet Harry Potter… "she broke off, looking around fearfully, "I think I said too much… I've got to go help…"_

_Gladys got up to leave, setting her half-empty coffee cup down. Draco's insides fell, he knew everyone concealed something important from him but why? Why can't anyone just tell him everything?_

"_Wait, Gladys", she stopped, looking at him as if he was a dynamite about to explode, "What is his name? Of the lunatic?"_

_The look in Gladys eyes was of a painful thinking. She muttered to herself rather then to anyone, "I guess he has to know already…" Then she addressed Draco, "Look, Mr. Malfoy, I am not a psychologist of any sort so its not for me to tell you everything but today I was supposed to ask you to move out of St. Mango' s. Do not worry about material things. You have plenty of riches. Plus a social worker is supposed to arrive any minute to fill you in about… about you life, to put it that way. I think you'd be let known everything you need to… to go on". Gladys paused, looking down the corridor, "ah, yes, I can see the person coming right now…" The elderly receptionist turned to leave._

"_Gladys, wait… who was it?" Draco could feel with his very gut that the name of importance._

"_Lucius Malfoy"._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco clearly remembered being aghast still even after a couple of minutes later when the social worker, having talked to Gladys the receptionist just outside the room, entered the hospital canteen. The young man, even through his shock of hearing the elder Malfoy's name, was very surprised to find that the social worker was a woman, and heck a stunning one, who went by the name of Violette Irving Peterson. She was in fact a muggle and a lawyer, who worked in a muggle-wizard company. The muggles there took a vow of life-time secrecy about wizarding world and were sort of like squibbs, in wizard-terms. That was how Draco met Violette and grew to love this woman of high spirit and ambition. That day she told him everything about his money and property and his privileges and possibilities through out life but she had not much to tell of how and why he remembered nothing of the past year, for not even the wizarding kind knew much. So it remained a mystery to everyone even these days.

He was snapped out of thoughts by a gentle kiss on his left cheek, "huh!"

Violette laughed, she was quite used to him loosing the thread of reality at times for a couple of minutes. So when Draco did, she tried not to disturb him much, only when necessary, "I have to go, love. Jobs to do, people to help". She was buttoning her blouse already, "You breakfast is on the table, still hot and even if its not, you still have a wand". She loved seeing magic, although worked with it already five years.

Draco groaned, "Do you like HAVE to go? C'mon, you were at work in the morning…"

"Yes, I was and now my lunch break is finished. You know, SOME of us have work in the morning and lunch after 12 and SOME only wake up at lunch which is already like breakfast for you. Okay, I'll move or I'll start rambling". Draco was about to say something but Violette interrupted him, "And don't start with your 'you don't have to work' thing".

The young man looked gloomily at her, "Well, you see, its only 1 o'clock, which means you have the whole hour yet…"

"But don't forget I have no wand so there is a no-no to appearating", Violette said mockingly as if explaining something to a three-year old, "So I have to travel by car to the other end of the city. Not my faults your penthouse is in the 'posh' part of the city". She made quotation marks with her fingers, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you forget I have a wand. So I can appearate you along a bit later", he said, rolling across the bed to where Violette was and hugging her across the middle.

"Hm, well, I suppose that would be okay…"

But before she could say something else Draco pulled her on top of him into a big WET smooch.

"Hey! I told you you kiss like a bucket full of water", Violette said through giggles, getting up.

"Where are you headed, gorgeous?" asked Draco with an irresistible smile.

"Well, that's my business suit I wearing so I'll have to get rid of it", she said winking and returning the smile.

"Hm, great idea, how didn't I think of that myself…" he said amusedly, watching Violette reveal her gorgeous nude body.

An hour later there was a pop across the city in the judicial branch of M&W Inc. (Muggle and Wizard Incorporated) and two figures appeared in the main office which looked like a big studio with ten desks for the workers. By luck the only man in the Judicial branch was the boss, but he was currently on two week 'business' trip in Hawaii with his new long-legged blonde and blue-eyed 'business partner'. So there wasn't much commotion when in front of the room two kissing people appeared. The office population cheered and hooted. Violette stepped a couple of inches back from Draco, blushed and smiled, looking him over. No wonder there was so much excitement. Her boyfriend's only garment was a blanket around his waist which he held with one hand. His shoulder and arm muscles were alert and his stomach had an apparent six-pack. A loose strand of hair fell on his face, covering his eye. He looked as if he stepped out of a magazine.

Draco looked at Violette side ways, flashing her one of THOSE smiles. The whole situation amused him very much. Violette felt the same way, listening to all the hooting and even whistling. She was blushing furiously now. Draco decided to play it off further. With the free hand he gently turned her face to him. Violette's cheeks were a bit pink. She was holding his gaze steadily. Mischief flashed in his steel grey eyes. He took her face with both hands into a deep kiss. Violette heard the hoots and cheering louder now. Was it because of the kiss? Wait… no… there TWO hands on her face… then that means…

There was excited laughter and voices around the office now. Violette didn't dare open her eyes. She could feel Draco smiling. Then she couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing and stepped a foot away from him. The entire female population was giggling like school girls. Violette looked at Draco in the eyes through giggles. He shrugged, smiling amusedly, picked up the blanket from the floor and vanished with a pop back to his luxurious apartment.

When Violette made her way to her desk, her cheeks were blazing scarlet. All over the office, ladies buzzed excitedly, giving her the jealously amused eye or talking directly to her. This was the talk for a week to come, of that Miss Peterson was quite aware and tried to prepare herself for that, after all there was absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, only entirely to be proud!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco popped back home with a sigh of bliss. His girlfriend was something… something absolutely special. Sometimes he tried to imagine what it would be like without her, really, what if they hadn't met then… strange thing, fate is… and it hit him so suddenly! They'd be happy together; he'd go today, in fact right now… It would definitely be a silver ring. He is going to ask her to marry him! They'd go to dinner and everything, he'd do it properly! He could just imagine himself standing on his knee, facing her, and producing a small velvet box from his pocket, her gasping in surprised happiness and tears glistering in her eyes, and then… then she'd say 'yes', without hesitation and she'd give him one of those kisses, driving him mad, wanting him to be a part of her, breath through her only…

And then as suddenly his memory flashed to another scene. Everything dark, a small room, more like a broom cupboard even, noise coming from outside of a great mass of people but here in the room, only hopeless sobs of a girl, struggling weakly but he was too strong for her…

"No! I don't want to remember… it didn't happen, it wasn't me… it's just a dream, a stupid dream…" he found himself collapsed on the coach after this flashback, skin slippery with disturbing cold sweat, same as last night. No, he just can't go on like this, he's starting a new life with Violette, he's putting this things out from his memory, his mind, his life.

He got up and went to the kitchen, where his already stone cold breakfast of cheese, toast, eggs, bacon and jam stood. Pouring some coffee into a cup, he sat down and tapped the cup and the plate with his wand absentmindedly. His jam began to boil. Draco cursed, coming back to reality, as hot sugary droplets fell on his palm. He tapped the bowl more accurately once again. He decided to stay focused on reality.

The rest of his breakfast went by quite peacefully and all the time he kept on thinking of Violette, his life together. How he is going to go to sleep with her beside him, and wake up to see her near him every morning, every day, for the rest of his life. Someday they are going to have kids. He wanted a girl first, he didn't know why; he just did, not as usually men want sons, no. A daughter would be nice. He smiled at that though. Even though at times he felt like a kid, he was still getting more mature, older, with every day of his life.

After finishing his lunch and cleaning the dishes (with a wave of his wand, what did you, guys, think!), he dressed and appearated at the Diagon Alley. First of all, he wanted to get a bottle of Butterbeer to celebrate the beginning of 'the big day'. Then he made a reservation in the fanciest, the most expensive and the most recent wizarding restaurant in whole London, even whole England. But his ring Draco decided to buy in a muggle store. He thought wizarding rings somewhat silly. It was a either a heavy ring with some unknown crest on it or it was shouting or singing stupid things. Once even, last Christmas, when looking for a present for Violette, he heard one imitating a muggle singer. It went something like, "Last Christmas I gave you my heart…" in wheezy voice, full of cigarette smoke. He burst out laughing right there in the shop and people, who examined the ring, obviously marveling at it, looked at him like he was a total lunatic and had no idea about expensive fancy rings.

So he came to a conclusion he's better of with a simple but delicate muggle ring. He was thinking of white gold encrusted with diamonds and some bigger stone in the middle. He walked about, sometimes briefly glancing at the shop windows, sometimes lingering a little longer.

He was standing at one of the fanciest counters, waiting for the salesperson to bring in the velvet pad with some of the rings he liked, when he glanced outside into the autumn street, which despite the warm night now gave away a mid September chill, and saw a little girl sitting just opposite the shop windows on a bench all alone. She looked about five years old, wavy brown shoulder length hair falling on her face but she didn't really seemed to notice or care, as the chilly breeze caught her locks, rattling them about and then dropping again to repeat the process after a couple of minutes. The girl was holding something in her hands, concentrating hard on the object.

"Sir…"

"Huh? What?" Draco's thoughts were broken by the inquiring look of the salesman, holding the glittering assortment of rings. "Sorry, I was just thinking… mm, I think I'll come by a little later, save those ones, will you?" he gestured carelessly at the rings and glanced outside. The girl was there, as still as before and as unnoticed by anyone.

Draco exited the jewelry shop and approached the girl. She didn't seem to notice him even when he sat beside her. Her frizzy brown hair covered her face but he finally saw what she was concentrating on. It was a little puzzle box, where you scramble numbers and then put them in the right order. The girl did that in less then two minutes. Draco was very surprised, for she was so young. He cleared his throat. Something gave him a very firm idea that she wasn't waiting for anyone but was, in fact, lost. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to talk, but the girl's been there first.

"I do not talk to strangers", she said, not raising her head. Her voice had a childish note to it but the tone of her voice was of a serious grown woman. Draco was quite startled the second time in the last five minutes.

"I-I just thought that you'd need help, lost or something…" it was the first time he was so awkward, talking to a child. It felt weird.

"Well, I actually am", she said and raised her head, showing her face to him for the first time. She had a totally serious, unchild-like expression, but what struck Draco most, were her eyes. They were icy blue-grey, not hard, but such intelligence was lurking there that he was very taken aback. Besides, her eyes… so familiar… and the look of her face… though he couldn't recall that as hard as he tried… it definitely had something to do with his past, but how and what, he didn't know…

"I though you weren't talking to strangers", he said and smiled at her softly, somehow he couldn't bring himself to coo with this child, like he'd do with any other and he was totally positive that she hated being talked to that way anyways.

"Well, for a fact I know that you are a nice one", she said, but didn't smile. She was studying him thoroughly.

"Really? And how is that?" Draco smiled wider. He started to like this girl, very much so.

"I just do…" there was a faraway expression on her face now, a little frown but the seriousness still stayed, this made Draco's heart twinge. Lucky was the father of this marvelous creature, he thought, and sighed. If he had a daughter, he'd wish to have one just like this girl, so intelligent and beautiful, most probably like her mother…

"Excuse me, mister…" she was looking at him attentively.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Could you take me home, please? I thought of going myself but the thought of taking the tube, all those drunkards and maniacs, made me sit here, pretending to wait for someone. I was thinking about waiting for someone nice, here you turned up. I've already get rid of two. A woman, kind one but a drunkard, and a man, he had a shifty look to him, I say". She smiled there for a couple of seconds. So beautiful, thought Draco. He wanted right there and then to give her a hug I never let go. For moment he had a crazy idea to take her to leave with him and Violette but… he dismissed it feeling kind of stupid.

"So, will you?" She inquired again politely. "Because I just started to feel a bit chilly…" she inquired again politely.

He gave her a smile and nodded, "Of course I will but would you like a hot chocolate or ice cream first?"

She frowned and he thought she is going to dismiss him, saying he is a maniac, but she had different ideas, "Ice cream? At this time of year? Oh no, I wouldn't want to get sick with all these temperature jolts. You're a grown up man, having such ridiculous ideas, I am appalled". She turned away, as if mad at him, and gave an insulted sniff that more then ever reminded him of someone… he shook the ideas away.

"Okay, okay, calm, but I don't think chocolate will be too bad. C'mon", he said getting up and stretching his hand for her to take. For a moment she considered, looking him in the eye, but then lightened up with one of those amazing rare smiles and took it pleasantly. Draco felt all warm and comfortable. It wasn't hard to pretend that she was his daughter; after all, it felt like she was the one…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They had an amazing time that afternoon and he wasn't the only one enjoying himself. The girl, her name was Janette but she insisted upon Draco calling her Jenny, was smiling and laughing a lot more then it seemed she could at the first impression. They sat in the café for half and hour then Draco proposed to go rave the shops. He still needed to buy that ring. So by the time they sat in the train taking them to the poorer part of London (as Draco observed), it was already getting dark.

"So where does your father work?" the young man enquired as a matter of fact.

"Oh, I haven't go a father", Jenny replied, but then seeing the questioning look on Draco's face, went on, "Well, mom says he died trying to save someone from fire. That was when I still was in her tummy..."

Draco frowned but didn't say whatever he was thinking. What man in their right mind would leave his wife with a kid to save someone who doesn't even matter?

"They were never married", added the child as if reading the man's mind. Draco looked at her for a long time. It wasn't the first or a second time he noticed today that she replied on questions he didn't even ask yet. Who knows, maybe she'll be taken to Hogwarts sometime in about 6 or 7 years… or was it all just coincidence?

They went out on a rather shabby looking station, where Draco got his first huge fright in months. A filthy guy stumbled at him out of the corner, asking for some change in a dry croak, that I wouldn't have dared to call voice.

"Eeeek! T-take this!" this was all Draco managed to squeeze out, throwing a handful of coins at the guy, gripped Jenny's hand harder and dashed away, looking back frightfully as if this guy was going to turn into an alien and take over the world, terrorizing innocent citizens and torturing stuffed pink toys (including Energizer rabbits, who had their own secret plan to take over the world!).

His facial expression (and maybe his thoughts?) caused Jenny to giggle harder then she ever did. Malfoy was very grateful when they reached an old brown five story building, which was situated in a cluster with three more buildings alike. Draco looked over it. All the windows had drawn curtains in them, a good many of them had brown mould or dirt (whichever it was), seeming that the glass hasn't been washed since the construction of the building. A couple of windows on lower floors were shattered and the flats seemed deserted and absolutely spooky, even for a wizard, as Draco thought getting a fit of shivers. From the light of a half shattered buzzing bulb at the door, he could just make out a sigh "block C".

"You live ihere/i?" he asked, hoping that it was a mistake, a wrong station or something. A sweet smart little girl couldn't live in this… this idump/i!

"Yeah, well, its a bit old…" Jenny tried to sound somewhat apologetic, and then Draco could just make out her mumbling sadly, "We can't afford more…"

Then she got back her serious manner, "Well, I like it here anyways! Mom does too! Handy things are near!" Draco thought she sounded more like convincing herself then him.

He smiled, "Like what?"

"Well… there is a garbage can!" she said after a pause and pointed to the right.

Draco couldn't suppressed, "Urgh", after taking a single glance in that direction, which was enough. There in the shadow ("Thanks God", he thought) stood a big green rectangular container with one almost completely rotted wall, it had no lid and a long stale garbage was spilling out of it, all covered in greasy sickening yellowish grey slime and greenish white mould. Draco could probably make out gnats and flies and other living disgusting things squirming in there if it was daylight. And he was very thankful it wasn't, because he would just probably see greenish vapors rising from this "gourmand's ex-ex-…-ex-dinner".

He quickly turned around, "I think we better go inside".

When he entered the building, he let Jenny lead the way because he just couldn't trust himself within these white washed walls which were far from white washed now. The floor was littered with cigarette butts, broken glass, strange transparent thin rubbery things (obviously used) and a couple of needles.

Jenny bravely led her way to an elevator and pointed at the button (which looked filthier then the whole room) for Draco to press, because she just couldn't reach it. Draco squirmed at the burned plastic circle and pressed it as hard and as fast as he could. While they waited he rubbed his finger on his jeans as hard as he could (thinking he'd probably burn all clothes when he gets home). Their floor was the last one (the buttons gratefully looked a bit better then the one before). Exiting the cabin, Jenny marched to the end of the corridor to what Draco guessed to be the smallest apartment on the floor. The door though looked very much okay, being clean and maroon (unlike others, which had quite a variation of dark brown-grey). Draco rung the doorbell (the button was sparkling and smelled pleasantly of some modern cleaning product).

First he thought that there was no one at home and looked inquiringly at Jenny. She just nodded her head for him not to worry. Then he could clearly make out a woman's sobbing nearing the front door. There was a pause when the person on the other side looking through the eyehole, then a mad clicking of various locks and the next thing the young man realized was that Jenny was being swept into an urgent hug by a woman with wavy brown hair, same shade as the girl's. The lady was delicately built, of medium height, fair but not pale (like his) limbs and a fit slim body. He couldn't see the face because it was buried in the mass of Jenny's frizzy soft hair, sobbing her heart out. The girl, a woman better to say (Draco just couldn't bring him self to think woman, she looked so fragile and delicate) was dressed into beige shorts (not tight but quite outlining) and a simple white t-shirt.

"Mom, I am very glad to see you… you can let go now… mommy" the last word came out in a kind of a strangled gasp.

"I think I'll go…" Draco said, making a step backwards.

"Oh, oh, I am so terribly sorry!" the lady stood up, revealing her face. Even despite crying (quite a long time) her face looked so lovely and young. And Draco clearly noted the resemblance of the mother and the daughter in the characteristically intellectual expression. She had deep brown eyes, a color of melted chocolate, clearly outlined soft lips and a perfect nose. He just couldn't put a finger on it but she seemed so familiar… When the woman stood up, she smiled at Draco but when she studied him, her smile somewhat slipped and she gasped.

"Draco! Malfoy!" she said in low whisper.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Er… how did you know my name?"

The lady clearly recovered from the surprise, her expression of a polite smile returned, "Oh, Jenny just whispered it… didn't you, honey?"

"Yes, mommy", the girl said gripping her mother's hand and looking now, beside her mother (or comparing to her mother, as Draco noted) much more like a normal four-year-old. He could almost see her pouting like an ordinary toddler.

"Mm, okay, I think I should move…nice meeting you, Janette…"

"Oh, please, Mr… Malfoy, is it?" she said, "Thank you very much for bringing her back, God know what could've happened if it weren't for you… but, please, could you at least stay for a cup of tea?"

Draco hesitated. Something was nagging him about the woman. No, he wasn't scared or anything… it was something different… maybe guilt? No, of course that was ridiculous, it's the first time he's seen her! "Er…" he glanced at Janette and she smiled at him, as if urging to stay, "Mm, okay, I think I may do with a cup of tea".

The lady smiled, "Please, do come in. I am extremely sorry for the state of this…"

As Draco had guessed, the apartment was indeed a small one. They walked along the corridor. Directly on his left was a neat bathroom with a shower, then there was a room with a closed door. Loud TV sounds were heard from within. He found himself wondering who else could live here in this flat. The lady stopped and gently knocked on the door.

"Clarice, could you, please lower the sound…" she said with a shaky but loud voice.

"Buzz off!" was the rude response and Draco heard the TV even louder then before.

The woman smiled apologetically, "I am letting a girl live in the spare room, just started university, well… she's, sometimes, oh well…"

Janette interrupted, "She's mean but she pays for the room and we need money…"

The woman shot her a look but didn't look at Draco. He felt kind of uncomfortable for her.

"Look, maybe I should really…"

"No, no! Its okay…" she touched his arm. A tingle passed though him… the touch, so familiar… the darkness, moaning, a gentle hand on his neck, bitter whimpering mixed with labored breathing…

He snapped out of it.

"Here is the kitchen"

"Oh, yeah… its quite nice", and it was true. It was small like the rest of the flat but it sparkled clean and tidy. The spices were in their places, the cups and plates were staked neatly.

"Please, sit down", she said putting the cattle on fire, "Jenny, off to bed".

"Oh, mom, can't I…?"

"No, you can't! Its enough for one day what you could!" she didn't quite snap at her daughter but there was a strict seriousness to her words so the little girl obeyed.

"Good night, mommy", she hugged her mother and was about to exit but did a double take and Draco was surprised to find the child's arms around himself.

"Good night, thank you for everything! I hope I'll see you again!" she whispered and gave him a peck and ran from the room.

"Oh, I am sorry", said the lady, seeing an astounded look on Draco's face, "she's usually quite and doesn't like men…"

"No, no! Janette is a marvelous creature, I enjoyed today", he smiled, feeling warm and somewhat fatherly.

"Hope she didn't give you much trouble. You'll have mint or black?"

"Mint, please. She was wonderful. We went to café, she said she was getting chilly, and then we walked for a bit".

"How much do I owe you?" she said reaching for a wallet, which lay in one of the cupboards.

"What? Oh, no! I won't accept!"

She appeared not to have heard. Draco could see that the shabby leather pouch was empty except for some coins. The woman clearly wanted to hide that fact. Draco decided to play along, he felt bad enough. She blushed.

"Guess, I left it in the coat…"

She wanted to exit the room but Draco stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"No, really, it was my pleasure; I assure you, so, please don't bother, miss…"

"Mm… call me Mia, its fine…" she gave a small smile, "but I just can't…"

"Okay, if you want to pay me back, then I won't take money…"

She looked at him hard and frowned, "Mr. Malfoy!" she said in a loud voice that rang of danger, "even if I am poor, I am not that kind of woman, never have been! But I guess you haven't changed at all!"

"No! That's not what I mean! Hey, how do you know…"

"And what precisely do you mean then?" she clearly calmed down now.

Draco took a deep breath, "Let me spend time with our daughter", he saw an angry flash in her eyes and went on hurriedly, "Please, don't think anything ill of me! She is a sweet child and I enjoyed today with her. As I think you are pretty busy I just wondered if I could take her to a park or a theater thrice a week at least…" he daren't look at Mia, as she asked to be called. He was afraid she'd think something bad. The silence was pressing.

"I suppose", finally she said to his great relief, "Besides, she's taken a liking of you, and she has never yet being wrong about people…" she gave him a reassuring smile and more then even he felt that ping of familiarity.

"Mm, Mia, do you think by any chance we've met before?" well, at least it was something.

The lady gave a nervous laugh and didn't meet his eyes, "Well, only if you visit low class London restaurants, then probably we could've…" she trailed off. Draco had a feeling she was down right lying but didn't want to press his luck. He gave a concluding cough.

"Well, I thank you greatly for the tea", he said, getting up (the cup was almost full), "here is my contact number so you'll call me whenever Jenny is free and I can pick her… or we'll meet somewhere…" he produced his card from his pocket and handed it to Mia.

"It was very nice meeting you, and thank you very much! I had a fright…" she smiled at him again, this time very warmly indeed. Draco had the same feeling when she touched his hand but he shook it off.

"Don't mention it! Good night then…" he exited the apartment without looking back. The elevator was there so he needn't wait.

Well, it was quite an afternoon and the evening… and there was something about this Mia… what was her full name, he wondered… Amelia? Harmonia…? Something rang a bell. He must ask Jenny sometime when they meet. He felt for sure there was some mystery to this all…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

He got home that day surprisingly fine (not drunkards or beggars making a go at him). The day didn't really turn out as he planned of course but it wasn't a loss, thought Draco. He began thinking about Violette, but his mind kept flashing back to Mia and Janette. What was up with him! Finally once in life he felt sure he found the right woman and here comes two other flashing back on him every other second!

He sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes. His flat was all in darkness. Mia's face… he knew it, he felt so certain that he did… brown eyes… staring at him… horrified.

…"_No, Malfoy, NO!" she whispered helplessly, she knew no one is going to help her. _

"_And what are going to do then, eh? Your dear Weasel is not here and Potty the Zero is busy with the Weaslette, most probably in some other cupboard", he sneered evilly._

_She sighed shakily and mastered her remaining reason, "You're drunk! You are going to regret this, you know you will!"_

"_Will I? What makes you so sure? Besides, we all have only two days till we leave this place and who's going to know that I've… let us say… used you a little bit, taken -hm- a piece out of you…" he chuckled drunkenly and licked her cheek, "you do have a flavor, you know. Pity you're a mudblood or I would've shagged you long ago. Who know, we could've made a couple even" laughing again, interrupted by pitiful sobs._

"_Let me go!" she half screamed, beating her fists against his strong chest, but he pinned her hands to the back wall._

"_You might as well relax, for you could like it", he whispered, slipping his hand lower. There was a silence, except for the girl's whimpers, and then after a while a short muffled scream and heavy breathing. The crying ceased turning into moans and groans and then… light blinded the pair, as the door was swung open by a tall red headed boy._

"_Hey! What are you..! Malfoy? Hermione!"…_

Draco jumped up. Everything was dark. For a couple of moments he didn't realize where he actually was, then it dawned on him that everything was just a dream but yet it wasn't… he could've sworn that the taste of the girl's skin was still on his lips. And that didn't actually happen, did it? It couldn't have, he couldn't have… done that! He broke into a sweat. It wasn't the only time he had that dream. And the sensations were so real… her soft hair, that touch and the feeling of being first… no! That was horrible, utterly disgusting!

There was a sudden noise in the corridor. Draco was startled. He slipped out his wand and got up. Then everything happened so fast. He saw someone bounce on him, who or what it was it was difficult to make out in the total darkness. He didn't get a chance to raise his wand even. And the next thing he knew he was hurled on bed and kissed all over.

"Wha-? Vi!"

There was a giggle, "Whom did you expect, silly?"

"No one! You scared me half to death!"

"What happens if I scare you half to death twice?" one more giggle.

"That's not funny! I could've jinxed you to hell!" he said angrily.

The girl got off him, "Oh, and who's grumpy today? You know, I don't care about you jinxing me! I came here thinking you'd be happy for me and you… urgh!"

"Okay, okay! I am sorry! I just… just had a bad dream…" he muttered more to himself. The details, the names of that dream… they just slipped away already… "mm, so what is it I am supposed to be so delighted about then?"

"I've got promoted!"

"Congrats, baby!"

"And that's not it… I am getting my wand!" Violette squealed.

"What! How come?"

"Well, the job is in the Ministry actually, muggle department, and they put me there because I am the only one from M&W Inc. who passed magical ability test, can you imagine! I am so exited! They are going to train me along with me starting the job! But it's so… so amazing! It's almost everything I've ever dreamed of! And they said that I have magic in me because I interact with a wizard… well, I agreed but they didn't really tell me what interaction they mean…" she giggled again and gave him a deep French kiss.

"And why is it you are almost happy then?" asked the man after they broke apart.

"Oh, well, I'll tell you sometime" the girl said mysteriously pushing him back and climbing on top.

Draco's thoughts drifted. Maybe it was somehow hard to keep them on Violette when she wasn't there but with her full presents and…hm… participation they stayed only on the subject and he forgot all of how he spend his day and his dream for that moment…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A couple of days went by without a change. There were no calls from the mysterious Mia, who Draco associated so much with his past. He almost started thinking that she'd lost his card or didn't want to a call at all. And with those thoughts keeping him busy, he postponed his search for the wedding ring and felt a bit uneasy in Violette's company. He kept thinking about Jenny and trying to figure out why it was so important for him to be with her. He came to the conclusion that he is in fact very eager to be a father and needs to set a family together which led him again to no where with his postponing of the proposal.

But one day he was awaken by series of sharp (as it seemed after a short sleep) and annoying telephone rings. Grumbling he got up and started searching for his mobile under the bed, under piles of clothes and everywhere he could think of. Finally giving up, he got his wand, "Accio mobile phone". With a loud crash, the refrigerator door swung open and the phone zoomed into his hand.

"Malfoy residence, you may spea-aaah-k", said mumbled with a great yawn not even bothering to apologize.

"Mm, Dra-, I mean, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ye-aaah-s! God, what time is it?"

"Oh, its already nine o'clock. I am sorry if I called late", said a pleasant woman's voice.

Nine! God, who's even alive at this time of morning? And to consider it late?

"Its Mia, Janette's mother. You said I could call… I mean, if you still want to see her…"

With that Draco got excited. "Oh, yes, yes! It's just… er…I dozed off for a bit. So where are we meeting?"

"Mm, Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco if you please"

"Yes, Draco, do you mind me dropping her by at your place, because the weather is a bit… dull, I guess…"

Draco glanced out of his window. The word dull was very far from the flood that was on the street. It seemed that a bottomless rain bucket was pouring out its contents.

"Yeah, sure, if it is quite comfortable for you". He gave her his address. He could tell by her voice that she was a bit taken aback of his location but Mia never said anything. She said to expect her in half an hour.

He put the phone down and began to panic. His flat was a total battlefield. Yesterday Vi was over at his house and… cough… they had a nice time. The things from his desk were all over the study. In the kitchen the picture was a bit worse because such things as wiped cream, strawberries, chocolate sauce, etc. were all over the counters and walls. Boy, did they have fun! The rest of the rooms, containing things such as couches and cushions and bed were fine, maybe just a little ruffled. The bathrooms were perfectly spotless and undamaged.

Of course, if Draco was a muggle, he'd have trouble cleaning up the mess, but with a couple of waves of his wand everything took its places. So there was plenty of time to take a shower, as that was what he intended to do. He just got out of the water and warped a towel round his middle when the bell rang. Being as he was- wet hair, topless and technically bottom less (except the towel) - he went to open the door to find an astonished Mia (alone) looking him over. He could swear she was almost checking him out. Then realizing what has happened she composed her self, tearing her eyes away from him with considerable difficulty, which made him smirk.

"Er… Draco… mm…"

He laughed, "Come in, I'll be in just a minute. Where is Jenny?" she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Oh, she took the stairs… er…"

"When is your birthday?"

"Wha-? Ah! In a week…"

He led her to the sitting room and went to change. After about ten minutes he came out to find Mia with Jenny. As the little girl saw him she ran to him with outstretched arms and hugged him. He took her in his arms.

"I missed you, Draco" the child whispered.

"Oh, love, I missed you too", she said stroking her little head and then kissing her forehead. Out of corner of his eyes he could see a couple of tears rolling on Mia's cheek but she quickly brushed them away.

Draco placed the child down and told her to have something in the kitchen. She ran off.

"Mia…"

"I am afraid I have to go, I have a job interview in the city center first thing today and then back to work. Thanks so much for taking Jenny, I hope she's not much trouble. I had to pay Clarice for babysitting her although all she did was lie in front of her TV doing nothing. And…" she looked him in the eyes. Draco had a sudden strange urge to kiss those lips with their familiar softness but he of course daren't. "And I'll be back after ten if that's okay".

"Yeah, sure, anything" he replied feeling still a bit dazed. He knew her… Before he even snapped out of it, he heard the door closing in the hallway.

He went back to the kitchen and he and Jenny had a nice breakfast, taking about weather and everything in the world. Later on he managed to conjure some board games, leaving the girl "to use the bathroom". So before he even knew it, outside darkness fell but the rain was still pouring without any hint of lessening its force.

Draco heard the door in the hallway slam. Violette came back from work.

"Hey! I know you, you are Jenny!" she said cheerfully.

The girl looked at her and smiled, "And you are Violette. The other day Draco and me wanted to look for a ri-" Draco frantically waved behind Violette's back so Jenny would stop talking. The child understood. "Look for a… rhino toy for me and he told me all about you!"

"Oh, is it so?" Violette gave Draco an amused look that said she didn't quite believe them but in what part, she could tell. "What are you two up to here anyway?"

"We were just planning to have a snack", said the young man cheerfully.

"Yes, how about some toast with pineapple jam, Draco said it's your favorite!" added Jenny.

"Did I really?" said the guy. He couldn't have! He didn't know that! Something fishy was happening…

"Oh, goody! Rough day today at the Min- at the Incorporation, I mean" said Vi, correcting herself in time, "We had people interviewed for assistance in magi- managing. I liked one girl there, pretty talented really, very clever!"

They had their meal and had a quite time watching TV. Then a little after ten o'clock the bell rang. Draco guessed it might be Mia. He wanted to rise and open the door but Violette bounced off first.

"Who's this? Oh, just a second" there was a shuffle with locks and then a little surprised yelp.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Oh, my! Never dreamed of seeing you here!"

Draco was struck by the name and the next thing he saw was Vi rushing Mia into the room, fussing about her having tea and pouncing off into the kitchen, leaving the girl in the room. Mia, or Hermione, had an astound expression on her face when she caught Draco's gaze and shifted her eyes away…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hermione Granger! Is that really you?" Draco uttered gapping at her.

Violette entered.

"I see you two know each other", she stated the obvious happily.

"Are you kidding? We were together at Hogwarts, it was ages ago! And I don't remember the last year… Hermione! You should tell me everything!" he was so excited to meet one of his classmates, that he forgot about everything else, but recoiled a bit where he saw that Hermione looked as if she was about to cry.

"I-I am sorry, are you alright? I mean of course we weren't exactly friends at school but those were old days and I could be a jerk then…"

She looked at him with shinning sad eyes, "You really remember nothing from the last year, do you?"

Draco was confuse, "No… no I don't… I mean I sort of have some… oh, this is ridiculous! I know something happened, I just feel it but I can't remember! I know you do, I can see that! Tell me…"

There was along pause, Hermione was looking Draco in the eyes as if trying to read something beyond them but then shifted her glance away, "Some other time, when we meet… if we meet… Jenny, come!" She turned to go.

Draco, who forgot all about Janette started, "Oh my gosh! And Jenny, she's your daughter! Oh god! When…? I mean whom…? Oh, I am sorry…" he was being tactless.

"Good bye, Draco, and thanks for everything…" she said as if meaning something much more then today, then she turned away and walked to the door.

"Wait, Hermione…" she looked back hesitantly, "One last thing, please…"

She gave a tiny nod.

"Is Jenny… you know… a witch? Her father…was he a wizard?" I asked barely above whisper.

Hermione considered this for a moment and then answered, "Yes… to both". She shut the door after exiting with the little girl at her heels.

Violette, who was silent till then, couldn't keep it anymore to herself, "Okay, what was THAT about?"

"Oh… well, we were in the same year at Hogwarts but she was a Gryffindor and I, as you know, a Slytherin. These houses didn't really get along plus she was a muggle born and we… I mean her friends and I… had many unpleasant experiences…I used to hate muggles then, just something my dear father taught me", he smirked sarcastically at the mention of his father.

"I see… And are you sure that these- experiences as you called them- involved just her friends?" Vi asked with a raised eyebrow but not angrily.

"What do you mean?" the young man was taken aback.

Violette drew a breath through her teeth before answering, "Well… sounded to me as if you broke her heart…"

Draco was shocked, "Vi, c'mon! Didn't you just hear what I told you about her being a mudblood, sorry, I mean a muggle and a Gryffindor? I had absolutely NOTHING to do with her, even in a friend-like way! Where did you get the idea?"

She brew back a lock of hair falling on her forehead and rolled her eyes, "It's just a girl thing, you know… Gee, keep your hair on!" she added amusedly, seeing Draco beginning to stress again.

"I am cool, it's just I told you, I had nothing to do with her", he said quietly.

Violette rolled her eyes again and reentered the kitchen, muttering something.

Draco propped back on the couch with a groan and couldn't help thinking, "Or do I not remember something having to do with her…?"

He didn't notice how tried he was, he didn't notice how he dozed off.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Good morning, love", some one whispered in his ear, planting a kiss on his cheek. He hadn't really shaken off the night's dream yet, thinking he was still dreaming things. There was this girl with beautiful brown eyes and a pleasant but worried face. People went around in hospital gowns and the whole thing, as clearly as he could recall, was the interior of St. Mango's. But what was that about the girl…? There was a faint memory at the back of his head and like a wisp of smoke it was trying to escape his mental invisible clutches, and before evaporating completely, it revealed something…

"Hermione!" he sat up like a bolt, uttering the name out loud, though quite incoherently. Then he realized there was a sharp pain in his forehead and he groaned thinking out of the blue, "Oh, please, not another reminding of Potter…" Draco rubbed where it hurt, no scar, thanks god, just a beginning if a lump. He then became aware of someone on the left of him.

He gathered in his surroundings. Yesterday he dozed on the couch. And now Violette was sprawled at the foot of it groaning and rubbing her forehead. Draco understood now and jumped up to help Vi.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah, and that's what I get for being your house wife, cooking your breakfast, cleaning the proper way once in a while, waking you up gently, being you sex slave-"

"Hey! That is a lie! Usually it's the other way around!" He tried to frown but couldn't help grinning, seeing the girl's silent giggles.

"Oh, you are impossible", muttered Draco, looking at the young woman, hopelessly rolling on the floor from laughter. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Sweetie, do you keep any track what-so-ever of the days of the week?" She said, looking at her boyfriend, who started to trace the carpet with his toe, "I see. Well, today is Saturday, and whether you like it or not, I am staying here to absorb the magical fluids you are giving off". She stood up and started sniffing around Draco comically.

"Vi. Stop. You're making me feel as if I smell bad", he said smiling. The girl stopped and kissed him. He responded. "Oh, God, you have no idea how much I love you…" he murmured tracing her cheek with his fingers. She smiled and kissed him deeper.

Draco suddenly got an idea! Why not propose right now? Draco broke the kiss.

"Mmm", protested Violette, sitting where she was with closed eyes and pouting.

"Baby, I have to pee, badly. Wait here!" He blurted the first thing that came to his mind and ran to the bathroom.

He locked his door and with a flick of his wand, he was fully dressed. He then apperated as close to that store as he could, avoiding muggles' gazes. He practically ran into the store.

"Quick, quick! That ring, white gold, diamonds!"

The salesman jumped up from his dozing near the cashier, "Mm, yes, sir, here…"

Draco paid for the ring and apperated as fast as he could, ending up in his bathroom. He heard Vi pounding at his door already. Good thing he turned the shower on before leaving. Draco waved his wand a couple of times. Naked, wet, fresh.

"Did you die in there or something?"

"Sorry, baby, didn't hear. Had a shower", he said unlocking the door and stepping right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around Violette and smiled.

"Baby, I have a surprise…"

Draco took her hand in his and kissed it, slipping the ring on. Violette stared at it speechless. Draco lowered himself on one knee and spoke.

"Violette Peterson, I ask you to be my beloved wife. I want to spend my life with you and have children with you. I love you more then anything in this world. You breathed life into me when I had no meaning. You were always there when I needed you. From the day I met you, I knew you were special. Marry me".

"Draco… I don't know what to say…"

"Yes! Say yes, woman!" He said excitedly, smiling at her.

Her eyes had uncertainty in them. His heart raced. "It's a big step for me, Draco, I don't know if I am ready…"

His face dropped. His mouth went dry. She couldn't be saying "no". They were so happy together. This was it. The end. She didn't want to continue. Violette dropped her eyes to her feet and continued.

"Draco… you know I love you but I cannot say for certain you are the person, who I should spend my life with. I haven't even been thinking about a family. You are everything a girl could wish for but I think you are coming to conclusions too fast. How can you be sure I am the one? I was the only girl you actually knew after Hogwarts. You got used to me simply because I've been the only one around. I am not saying no, because I don't like you, but because I think you must think it over, okay? Just please don't be mad at me, please".

Violette took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Then she slipped the ring off her finger and handed it to him. Draco shook his head, without looking up.

"I want you to have it, just as a gift… to remember me once in a while", he murmured hoarsely.

Violette nodded and came closer. It was the last time her lips touched his cheek. And she left.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"AAAARGH!" Draco yelled as hard and as long as he could into the night.

He felt his throat going dry and sore immediately. The bottle he has been holding slipped from his sweaty palm and disappeared into the darkness below. Wind, so brutal at this height, tossed his hair into his eyes. Draco heard a faint ringing of glass as the bottle he has been drinking from smashed to pieces somewhere below. A couple of tears slipped from his wet cheek and, unlike the bottle, were swept away by the wind.

Draco could just imagine the shattered pieces of glass down below. He laughed drunkenly and bitterly. That's what was left of his life. That's it. Nothing more. Violette left for good. And he did understand her. They were both young and he blindly tied himself to her, as if she was his mother. She was the only one after the hospital. No one else was there. His passion and love for her turned into a habit and she, being the brilliant person she is, could see it. But she stayed there, for him, because he needed her. But it was time to leave because little Draco grew out of his old toys, but desperately clung to them. No one ever showed him new toys so he thought it was the end of the world now that these old ones were taken away.

The thought struck him and lingered. He laughed out loud and the wind carried away his laughter. His head spun from the alcohol and the height. He peered down into the night. Light from the streets shone like candles, illuminating the wet asphalt and rare dark dots of people, who either hurried home, glancing nervously about them due to the late hour, or those that swayed in the spotlights of the street lamps, being in the same condition Draco was now.

Muggles. He wasn't that much different from them. All he had was a stick that could do tricks and a handful of ancestry. Even that didn't matter much. And his differences would come to an absolute zero if he would just make a step now and turn himself into a bloody blond pancake. Nothing would matter then, would it? He'd still be scrubbed off from that wet pavement just the same as any muggle suicidal psycho.

Draco peered on the wet round glistering spotlights. His mouth dropped open. He was hallucinating. There was a little girl standing right in the middle of one and looking straight up with her icy blue diamonds of eyes into his clouded ones.

"What good would that do?" he heard someone whisper right in his left ear.

"What? Who's there?" he spun around as if trying to find a source of the voice, breaking the eye-contact with his hallucination down below.

There was no one else on the roof. And when he looked on the spot where the child was, there was no one there just as well. Draco staggered back, feeling him self go dizzy. He vomited hardly avoiding his own shoes. After a little while his knees gave in and he sat down heavily and closed his eyes.

No, he is not going to jump. He is going to go on with his life. He will find a link to his past. He must find Hermione. There was some connection between them apart form Hogwarts and the War he couldn't figure out yet.

A couple of days after Violette left, he tried calling them up. No one replied. On the third day though a young woman picked the phone up and said that she knew no one by the name of Granger. He called back a couple of times just to make sure it's the right number and in the end had to hang up on the woman who was screaming her guts out that he woke her up in the middle of the night, although in Draco's opinion one o'clock was a perfectly reasonable time.

Draco even gathered up enough courage to go back to that dreadful area where Jenny and Hermione lived and press the unhygienic elevator buttons to get to their apartment. The rude girl answered the door, chewing gum with in an absolutely vulgar way and spitting on the floor with a disgustingly creative sound. She was eyeing him in an x-ray way, as if undressing every inch of his body, as she informed him, that Mia and her daughter suddenly packed up a couple of days prior and sold her the flat for a funny price. Of course if Draco wanted he could surely come in and try waiting for them but Draco really was in a hurry, trying to free himself from the arm the horrible vulgar woman entwined in his elbow.

So there he was, sitting on the roof with his eyes closed trying to find a loophole on how to get in contact with Hermione Granger. If only he could remember something, a little detail that would lead him to her. And why was she avoiding him? Why did she leave? There was something important, he knew, there was something that slipped away from him… he had to remember…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"_Run, escape!" Someone cried pushing Draco from the behind off the ground._

_There was a loud explosion, screaming and wailing. All he could see was a couple of silhouettes running ahead of him and someone behind him. They were covered by the trees from the main battle going on the large plain right in front of Hogwarts. There were Deatheaters, student, the Order… and Voldemort himself. _

_He fell behind a little stumbling on some root and he saw the girl who was behind him racing towards the two red headed figures, which he recognized immediately as the Weasel and the Weaselette. He could hear shuffling of some pairs of feet behind them and hoarse commands. The Deatheaters were gaining on their little group. Draco regained his balanced and ran, not too far behind from the three. He briefly wondered where Potter was to complete the little reunion but the thought came and went without any spite as usual. Of course, Potter was currently standing face to face with the Dark Lord. He shivered. And they were running from some Deatheaters which had only an ounce of power comparing to the Voldemort. _

_Draco's side was hurting. He was running for about ten minutes now and he could no longer distinguish the sound of the pursuers… but nor could he distinguish his fellow runaways in front of him. Draco couldn't run anymore. He stopped for a little while to breath, looking around cautiously, wand at the ready. _

_But as he was clutching his side and gasping for air, a dark hooded figure walked out of the shadows. Draco straightened and was about to say a spell, when his wand flew out of his hand somewhere into the trees._

"_Stand up, blood traitor!" a familiar voice hissed at him._

"_Hello, father. How unexpectedly we met", Draco said trying to sound much braver then he really felt._

_Lucius snatched his hood away from his face. His eyes blazed with furry and hate. _

"_Don't you dare talk back, you little brat! You have done enough damage and you will pay!" Draco could almost see his mouth dripping with poison as it formed the syllables of the most Unforgivable curse of the three. _

_Draco felt strangely calm observing his father's attempt to murder him, but he wasn't prepared for a group of people running into the scene. _

"_Nooo!" cried Hermione Granger throwing a spell at Lucius. _

_Ron and Ginny came to halt behind Draco, raising their wands. It was a mistake because the second Hermione's spell hit Lucius, he swayed back and the green beam of Avada Kedavra that was meant for Draco slipped to the right and… hit Ginny Weasley right across the chest…_

_The moment when the girl's body shuddered and started its fall lasted forever. All gazes were on her frail form. It seemed that the whole world froze and there was no sound anywhere. Ron broke the silence._

"_NOOO! GINNY!" he cried loudly and ran to her body to prevent it from hitting the ground. _

_Draco stupidly noted that she looked like a rag doll with plastic glazed empty eyes. Ron was sobbing and trying to shake her awake. Hermione rushed to his side and put her arms around Ron, which seemed to sooth him somewhat. He stopped shaking but he wouldn't stop crying._

_Draco felt uncomfortable standing and observing this little scene. He dimly realized it was hit fault Ginny was dead but the information didn't stir any bright emotion in his soul. Suddenly he heard a triumphant roar of a crowd outside the forest. It was a victory but whose was it? Fear pricked his heart for a second but then common sense shoved it away. Deatheaters wouldn't yell that way if Voldemort killed Potter along with every single student and member of the Order. _

_Draco's thoughts were immediately confirmed by Harry Potter running as the wind towards them and beaming as blinding sunlight on the snow. _

"_WE WON! Ron, Hermione! I killed Voldemort! The Deatheaters are caught! We won! This is it! Hermione, Ron, Ginny! Ginny! Where is…?"_

_His smile slipped from his face faster then water from slips off an oily surface as he came to a halt in from of the bend figure of Hermione clinging to Ron in tears and his friend himself, hunchbacked and defeated holding his little sister's corpse. It took Harry a couple of moments to register everything. Then his face went ash-white and he cried Ginny's name in the most terrible voice Draco has ever heard. _

"_HOW? WHO!" he roared looking at Hermione who looked a little more whole then Ron for answers. But it was the latter who answered._

"_It was him! That bstard!" he pointed at Draco, raising his tearstained milk white face with burning eyes, "The spell was meant for him! That sun of a b!tch!" _

_Draco didn't protest. What could he say? Harry just looked at him without any emotion for a mere second and turned to the red headed dead girl._

"_Ginny! No, no, no…" his voice lowered to a hoarse mutter as he snatched her body away from her brother, who didn't protest anyhow. Harry sat on the ground, sobbing and laughing at the same time, tears running from his dirty stained cheeks, making little dirty paths across his face. He rocked her back and forth muttering something, chuckling privately, twirling her locks softly._

_Everyone stared at him in complete horror. Hermione cried softly into Ron's shoulder. Ron looked at a tree in front of him with dry empty eyes. Draco couldn't watch. Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who came face to face with Voldemort, with his own death, so many times, just couldn't cope with the death of a girl. He…_

"_Went mad!" said a voice laughing merrily behind them. _

_Lucius Malfoy got up and raised his wand. He ran his hand over the bump on the back of his head which he got hitting the rock and getting knocked out. He was chuckling, looking over the others. _

"_So this is your hero, huh? The one and only who could defeat the Dark Lord and finally did it. He is nuts now! A real lunatic! Haha! How ironic! The famous Harry Potter!"_

_Hermione and Ron watched him cautiously afraid to move to get their wands. Harry didn't even look up. He was still sitting in the same position, rocking Ginny's body, oblivious to whatever was happening around him. Lucius turned to Draco now, ceasing the laughter. Everyone heard a group of people approaching but was too scared to scream for help._

"_And when I said you will pay, I meant it! Unotae!" he cried in some strange language. Draco felt a light paranormal breeze touch his face just before the spell actually hit him. _

_He didn't feel anything for a couple of seconds but then he began to fade. The last thing he saw was Lucius escaping into the forest and Hermione Granger running towards him, with clear worry in her brown eyes… and Weasley… he was looking at Draco with loathing hardly anyone standing there had never seen before…_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Weasley!"

Draco woke up with a start, yelling the name. He looked around. He was in his room. He was sweating heavily although his window was wide open. Apparently he woke up because a gust of wind made it bang loudly. Now that Draco was cooling down, he felt a chill pass through him. He got up reluctantly to close the window. A rainstorm was raging outside. The young man shut the window with a snap and got back under the covers, lazily observing that it was almost four in the morning.

Just as he got comfortable and closed his eye, in hope of getting some more sleep, the dream hit him with full force. He sat up. All sleep was knocked out of him, leaving him wide-eyed staring into the darkness. Yes, he just remembered the end of the last battle. He remembered Lucius Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, his unplanned victim. He remembered why he got into Saint Mango's and spent so much time in there. Lucius cast a spell on him. He knew that spell…

Once he walked into his father study, looking for him. He didn't find Lucius, but he found a rather curious book in a heavy cover that closely looked like human skin. Draco was too used to gross things in his house so he peered at the book calmly. The title was written in Latin letters but Draco couldn't recognize the language. The closest was his guess about it being of some North European origin. He flipped through the thick pages carefully. The writing looked like mere notes but Draco knew enough to see experiments. One spell was each couple of pages.

Recalling the event now, he remembered seeing _Unotae_ there along with a couple of other memory spells. Yes, he knew they were memory spells; after all he spent a lot of time in the hospital. They did numerous tests and found out the origin of the spell. It was meant to destroy the mind but something made the spell change its effect. It just destroyed some memories and as Draco found out they were coming back, bit by bit, but they were.

He suddenly remembered a light breeze touching his cheek just before the spell hit him. Could it be… a shield of some kind? But then who put it up? And the important question was why? Could it have been Hermione? Because it definitely couldn't have been Potter or Weasley… Weasley. There was something important he had in mind, connected to this name…

Draco painfully thought about Hermione again. He needed to find her…

The young man got up and walked to his closed window. In the pool of streetlight he could see rain pouring like a great glistering curtain. Stars were scattered all over the wet asphalt in little black artificial ponds. Somewhere far to his right a shadow of dawn was glistering like a bluish grey mist but it was too far from where Draco was now. It was pitch black there except for the pool of light from the lonely streetlamp.

Draco looked up at sky. There was a half moon hanging there like a piece of cheese gnawed by mice. It look so yellow and surreal but at the same time completely mesmerizing. The young man opened the frame for a bit and inhaled deeply. The air was fresh and full rainy. His thoughts were cleared. He needed to find Hermione. And he would do it thought Weasley.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Diagon Alley was as crowded as back in the times when there was nothing to be scared of. Children ran around freely, parents argued over prices, faces were pressed into the display glass of "Quality Quidditch Supplies". Draco couldn't help but smile, recalling the memory of being one of those kids. He walked on, looking around. He wasn't sure if the shop still stood, but he could try his luck anyways. After all, he just had to find Weasley.

And he had to find a plan to make Weasley talk. Firstly, because Weasley wouldn't tell things to a stranger. Secondly, if he recognized Draco, he would just kill him most probably. Draco wasn't afraid of the latter, but his goal was to find out where Hermione could be, not get murdered by some revenge seeking madman. What are his options? A positive point was that Weasley is unlikely to recognize him, because of his changed looks. Well then, if he found Weasley's Wizard Wheeze, he could ask the twins (if they were still there) how to find their brother. But he would have to introduce himself properly then.

Draco wondered what Ron did for living. He always had the impression that Weasel was good for nothing with his amount of brains. He thought it could hardly change after all these years. But what if he does recognize him? It wouldn't be too good of an idea to battle him. That would attract unwanted attention and wouldn't get him anywhere. What if-?

Draco looked around and turned from the main road into a dark little alley, pulling his hood on to cover his face. After a couple of minutes of walking he ended up in a wide street similar to the Diagon Alley. This one was almost deserted though and much more dark and dirty. Malfoy was on Knockturn Alley. The young man knew this place like the back of his hand from all the times he spent here during his no-so-bright childhood. Nothing changed since then. Maybe became even dirtier and more shops were empty, with their shattered display glass spread over the remains of items. These shops looked haunted, as if their gapping door-less eyes reflected the prospering past with the game of shadows on the old wooden floor and shelved walls. Draco shivered, hoping that the one shop he was looking for was still there.

The glass was so filthy that light hardly penetrated onto the street from within. Only the old rotting cardboard sign indicated that the store was still in business. Draco pushed the door open, preparing to hear the little bell above the door announcing his entry. But, alas, it wasn't there. Instead, the door creaked loudly and unpleasantly. He approached the counter, ignoring the strong sense of intrusion. The counter was greasy grey as if a large group of people danced upon it, completely ignoring the floor. He didn't dare ring the little bell upon it, but cleared his throat as loudly as possible.

Draco was about to leave the store, having waited for a while now, when a man with shuffling feet came in from the back. He was bend with age and had a mean expression on his old wrinkled face. His hair was thin and grimy and half gone. He raised his eyes at the young man and smiled quite nastily.

"What can I do for you, young Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco made one step backwards from the shock. How did this man recognize him? He had his hood on! And his appearance was changed! And he grew up, for god's sake!

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I do know my clients", he said with a sneer as if reading the young man's thoughts, "So how can I help you?"

"Well, I wondered if you have Veritaserum", said Draco, dropping all the pretence he was about to put on.

"And why would you need it, young master?" Mr. Borgin said with a glint in his yellowish eyes.

"And why would that be any of your business?" replied Draco coldly.

"Ah, now I see. Still the same master Malfoy. I was afraid you have grown a little soft over the years", said Borgin after a pause, scratching his chin, and continuing before the young man could say something back, "I happen to have a bottle of Veritaserum left. And I will give it you but… you will have to tell me what you are going to do with it. You see, Mr. Malfoy, I do not get this kind of requests these days and I am rather curious to know why would a young man like you need it".

Draco hesitated, and then spoke carefully, "I need the draught to find something out… to find out where one person is…"

The old man nodded, urging him to go on.

"It is my enemy I need to consult…"

Borgin nodded again, "If you would have lied, I might have not given the potion to you, but…"

He shuffled away without saying anything else, leaving Draco in a stunned confusion. Since when was Borgin so noble as to care about lies? After a couple of minutes he appeared with a small transparent bottle.

"I trust you know how to use it, sir", he winked at Draco and walked back to where he came from.

The young man stood there for a minute, thinking. He took some money out and put it into a bowl on the side of the counter and left the store, making his way back to the bright Diagon Alley.

Draco emerged from the dark smelly streets right opposite of the shop he was looking for- the Weasley Wizarding Wheeze. People swarmed around it, like insects upon jam. He could see through the clear glass window that the store was completely full and more people try to squeeze their way in. Draco sighed and made his way bravely into the crowd. He managed to get lucky, when he was sucked into the store. If he thought outside was madness, now he changed his mind. It was completely insane here. People almost fought for some rare products, willing to pay ridiculous amounts of money for a mere thin box, which was labelled, "Day Dream fantasy, almost like the old one, but better!"

Draco shoved and pushed his way towards the counter. He saw a red headed man, a little older then himself, with a bright laughing face, selling his own joke products. A little red-headed girl was right beside him, looking up from behind the counter, which reached up to her button-like freckled nose. Draco briefly wondered whose daughter it was. The twins seemed too young to have children so it must be the child of one of their brothers. The young man tried to approach the counter, but it being the most packed part of the shop, wasn't able to make it. He looked around and spotted a curtain, covering a doorway which probably led to the back of the shop. He sneaked behind it without being spotted. A small corridor there led to a half open door. He knocked politely and was immediately invited in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley", he said, putting up a serious expression and a business-like tone.

The man at the desk looked up from something that looked like an experiment gone bad. His hair stood on ends and shone brilliant orange, compared to his face, which was covered in soot. Draco thought he could even make out a black eye under it.

"Ah, excuse me for this appearance", he said, laughing merrily, "I've been working on this new product. Fred and I take turns at the counter. And with our niece here and all the customers, we were thinking of hiring some help. The store is going great. We can freely afford it", he went silent and then, realising that it was off the topic said with an entirely serious expression, "Oh, excuse me, please sit down. What can I do to you?"

Draco gapped at him, "Excuse ME?"

"Yes, what can I do TO you?" George wriggled his eyebrows playfully and ran his tongue upon his upper lip.

Draco's jaw dropped and he forgot all about why he came here. He wanted to get out. Fast.

"Er… pardon my intrusion, but I think I got the wrong place… ah…" he tripped over a chair. That's when George roared with laughter.

"I am kidding, man! You should have seen you face, gosh! I wish Fred was here to see it!" he said after some five minutes, still chuckling.

Draco eyed him suspiciously, ready to run for the door.

"C'mon, chill, man! I told you I was only joking. Hey, you can't seriously think I am gay. I have a girlfriend!" he said innocently. "So tell me, how can I help you?"

"Well, er… I was looking for Mr. Ronald Weasley", Draco said carefully.

"Oh, you must be one of the clients then. Sorry about the prank", said George, feeling a little less comfortable than earlier, "He isn't far from here. Just walk straight and it will be the sixth house from here to your right. You will see the sign then."

"Thanks. I will be moving then. Good day, Mr. Weasley", Draco said, trying not too sound confused. So Weasel was in business now.

As Draco was about to leave the room, George spoke, "Er… could you not mention this little thing to my brother? It's kind of awkward".

He did sound awkward indeed, which made Draco smile evilly so George could see it, "Oh, I certainly won't, Mr. Weasley, I certainly won't".

Draco walked out of the packed store and walked towards his destination, trying to think of a cover up. He couldn't do that until he knew what business Weasley was in. Soon he reached the building George directed him to. There was a large wooden sign on its side, saying,

**Mr. Ronald Weasley**

**Real Estate Office, second floor, room 4**

"**If you want a safe home away from Muggles' prying eye, **

**You are at the right place!"**

How curious. So Draco was going to be a client, seeking for a home. This was easier then he thought. He walked up to the second floor, confident in his success. But he was not prepared for what Veritaserum was to reveal to him that day.


End file.
